


Sweet Kid

by DamienThorn666



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Party, Birthday Smut, Creampie, Food Kink, Gay, I'm Going to Hell, Kissing, M/M, My First Smut, Please Don't Kill Me, Shameless Smut, Slash, Sweet Kink. I guess..., Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienThorn666/pseuds/DamienThorn666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris had already said it various times, and would defenetley continue to think it at any time.<br/>Ty was a really sweet kid.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or basically just hot steamy smut between Chris Pratt and Ty Simpkins, because...<br/>Also, Ty's fluids taste like candy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, yeah, I know, I'll go to hell, I'm sick, I'm a pedo (not really I'm 16 actually...), But I needed something to practice sexual prose with and this just came to my mind. It's based on an interview Chris Pratt had on Jimmy Kimmel's show. The way he talked about Ty inspired me to write this. If you haven't figured it out yet this is my very first smut. Expect many mistakes. Also, english is not my first language so, enjoy.

August 6th

Ty was happy, as much as a 13 year old boy could be on his birthday. It’s just been a day since Jurassic World filming concluded and now he was celebrating his party at Chris Pratt’s house. All of his friends and family were there, but more importantly for him, Chris was there. 

If he was honest, he’d say he loved the man. He was just so carefree and cheeky, always cheering things up and making everyone around him have a nice time. Not to mention he was also a total hunk in Ty’s eyes. With those biceps and abs to die for, and that slightly short beard that made him look so hot. Ty couldn’t avoid to spend some hours on set looking at his muscles or, if he was being sincere, the bugle in his pants whenever shooting a scene with the raptors.  
When they arrived he kindly greeted both him and his mother, making Ty’s hands shake a little. 

The boy gave him a quick body check and he didn’t end up disappointed. The party didn’t have a particular theme; you could dress casually however you liked, and what a better way Chris found to indirectly tease the boy than wearing a tight white translucent shirt.

 

“You sure you’re ok with this?” His mom said. She got called for work the day before, requested to go to a meeting that could not be re-scheduled; so she wouldn’t be there with him. 

 

“Yes mom, don’t worry about me.” He said with a carefree smile. It was ok for Ty though. That meant he could be less discreet when watching you-know-what-stuff. Her mother asked again, just to double check and again he answered with a simple nod.

 

“I’m sorry I put this much weight on you.”

 

She was now talking to Chris, feeling sorry for leaving him with all the hard work of keeping everything and everyone safe. His wife Anna and his son Jack were out in a filming project she wasn’t allowed to talk about, so he was the only one left, to put it in some way. 

“It’s really no problem ma’am. I really like kids, you know… He’ll be ok, as long as he doesn’t eat all the cake before his fellows even start to come. Then I’m not responsible for what they might end up doing to him! Besides, I should be the one apologizing; I didn’t get Ty a birthday present.” Chris said. Earning a chuckle from the lady.  
“I’ll come pick you at 6!” She almost yelled when entering her car. They stood there, watching the car get lost. Chris put his hand on Ty’s shoulder and rubbed it before inviting him to the house.

 

It was a really fun day for Ty. All of his friends came, they ate some delicious food (burgers cooked by Chris) and they even brought him a gigantic dinosaur cake, with enough to give each of the guests more than two big slices. 

At the very end, Chris got the idea of making a water balloon war. A very nice idea in everyone’s opinion. It was middle summer and almost everyone was sweating from the extreme hot weather and for playing so much. 

Chris had already filled the balloons with cold water and just left them in a bucket, available for anyone. He explained the rules quickly: whoever got their shirts completely soaked was out. Before they started, he gave Ty the biggest one and making him hide it, whispering in his ear: Let this be our little secret, before letting the war begin. 

Ty ended up in second place, getting hit on his neck by one of his schoolmates. He still managed to soak Chris’ shirt though, letting him see his hot abs through the thin white cloth that covered them; exactly what he wanted. 

 

-*-*-

Later on his mom called him saying she wouldn’t be able to return for him. Chris again told her not to worry, saying he’d be pleased to have him to stay the night there.  
At 8 o’clock, they were watching TV. The hot room was suffocating them. 

“Do you want me to turn on the air conditioner?” Chris asked politely.

“Yeah, that’d be good.” The kid couldn’t stand the heat for much longer. Besides he was getting even hotter down there for obvious reasons.

“Ok.” The adult grabbed the controller on the coffee table and turned it on. Taking off his shirt in the process. Ty just stared at him in amazement. Not being able to tear his eyes away from the stud. He excused himself and went to the bathroom. 

Inside he pulled down his pants and felt his little boner, rock hard now and leaking some pre-cum. 

Why? Was all he could think about. Why do you tease like that? If he was just capable of getting his hands all over that muscled body, he could die and still be the happiest boy in the world. 

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Short and bright as a lightning. A crazy idea. He opened the door and went with Chris, sitting a little more close than before. In a subtle way he dropped his arm in order to touch his leg. When he didn’t get any negative response he opened his hand and placed it closer to his crotch. Again, the adult seemed to be too concentrated on whatever they were playing on TV. Eyes glued to the screen, he didn’t notice when Ty began to rub his hand on his bugle. His gaze met Ty’s hand for the first time when he felt a weak throb coming from his private parts. 

“Uhh… What exactly are you trying to do?” Chris tried to sound as if he didn’t care about what Ty was doing to him. 

 

“Nothin’!” He seemed scared. He stopped rubbing, although his hand never left the adult’s crotch.

 

Five minutes later the boy returned to rub Chris. And this time the adult can barely ignore him. He put his little hand away, internally not wanting to ‘cause it felt awesome.

 

“Stop, we can’t do this.” Now his tone did reflect some seriousness. 

 

“Why? Who says so?” The hand was again on his crotch, only this time Ty was able to put it in his shorts, giving a short squeeze. He experienced a tiny glimpse of Chris’ manhood. It was warm, and a little hairy. And Chris has to work really hard to not let a moan escape his lips. “Please, this is wrong. I’m 30 something and you’re 13! It’s illegal.”  
“No one has to know.” He couldn’t, he wouldn’t, right? Sure Ty was a really handsome boy, no one denied that. Porcelain skin, shiny blue eyes and a perfectly skinny body. There were even some girls that day on his birthday party trying to flirt with him. And who wouldn’t? But he was a grown man, and married… He hasn’t get laid in months since his wife was gone to that film project and fuck… The only pleasure he has gotten so far was with the help of his right hand. Was he really about to fuck this kid’s brains out?

 

“Besides, you owe me a birthday gift.” The boy got on him, kissing his neck and grinding against him making him feel oh-so-good, awakening his little friend down there.

 

“Please.” He said in a slutty voice. “I need you.”

 

Yes, he sure as hell was now.

“Okay, you win, you little rascal!” Chris said while letting the now grinning kid get undressed before peeling off his shorts, leaving the grown up in boxers only.  
Ty attached their lips instantaneously, letting the adult take the lead of the kiss. Their tongues massaged each other and, when Chris explored Ty’s mouth he discovered something odd with him. His tongue, lips, teeth; his whole mouth had a strong sweet flavor; a mixture of bubblegum, cherry and even some watermelon. The kid broke the kiss first, panting heavily as he put his hands on Chris’ pecs for support. 

“Did you eat candy recently?” The older asked in curiosity,

 

“No. Why?” Chris chuckled. Ty looked at him puzzled. 

 

“Doesn’t matter.” They went to his room as soon as he finished his sentence. With the kid going front, Chris walked with the eyes glued to Ty’s amazing rear end.  
Lying down onto the mattress he pulled the boy in for another breathtaking kiss. Now more confident, Ty used his hands for the first time. Touching the man’s muscles with lust filling his eyes. Chris on the other hand was enjoying the warmth radiating from Ty. Allowing his baby boy have fun with his body first; kissing him, biting him, touching him, he sit there on the couch doing nothing, well… nothing yet. 

The kisses continued for a while, turning to love bites and hickies on necks and chests, turning again to nipple teasing.  
The older, still down with Ty sitting on him, legs spread, began to rub and twist his nipples with more strength the little boy was used to. It hurt, but it was a nice pain, a nice delicious pain accompanied by a licking session on the other. Ty’s cries for more served as a signal for the man to invert and repeat the process.  
Ty’s dick was now fully hard, Chris could tell. Only 4 inches long but beautiful looking. 

Not a single pubic hair near it, white soft skin on his small and a pale pink arrow shaped head still covered in foreskin and spilling some precum. 

Uncut, huh? Chris thought. Through his eyes, it looked adorable. 

He rose his head on the wooden bed headboard. He gestured the kid to lean closer to him, so that his erection, now standing in a 45° angle stood millimeters away from his face. He put it in his mouth, coating it with his saliva. It felt incredible for Ty, the tongue playing with his little prick, transmitting amazing sensations to his brain.  
To make things 10 times better, Chris went down a few moments later, tickling Ty’s baby ball sack with long slow licks. Ty could do nothing but throw loud sharp moans to the air. Chris took this as a green light, so he got lower and lower until he reached his butt cheeks. That’s when Ty felt something on his entrance. Chris licked his tight hole with his skillful tongue. Alternating between sharp tickling licks and heavy strong swipes. Making his boy feel like jelly.

Ty was being stimulated far beyond what any boy his age could aim to be.

While Chris was so busy trying to drive his little boy crazy, he didn’t notice the enormous tent formed in his underwear minutes ago. Someone though already had.  
Ty was already ripping his underwear apart, dying to get Chris’ cock out. When it finally sprung free, Ty’s mind had a hint of fear for half a second, replaced instantly with desire.

Chris was big.

8 inches, still not fully hard, thick enough Ty couldn’t enclose it with his whole hand. Hairy, a nice tanned color and throbbing veins that traveled all the way from the base ‘till the top of his gigantic shaft. A mushroom shaped head, colored with a deep shade of pink, and a small brownish birthmark near the base.  
That cock, along with Chris’ enormous man sized balls had Ty drooling and looking like an idiot.  
“Seems like you found your birthday present, am I right?” The older brought him back to reality.

“Can I…?” He looked concerned.

 

“I’m all yours, baby.” That said, Ty shyly went to it, opening his mouth and trying to put in as much as he could. He tried to take it all in, not reaching half of it when he started to gag. He pulled out and met a pair of greenish eyes reassuring him.

“Take it easy, babe. Inch by inch, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

He nodded, with the eyes still a little puffy from the gaging. Ty did as told, going inch by inch slowly until he hit his limit. 

“That’s it. Now you go up and down, up and down, like I did with you.” Ty nodded, even though Chris could not see him. He bobbed his head up and down, careful not to use his teeth and using his tongue all he could. 

“Mmmm yeah baby. That’s it, keep going, don’t stop!” The adult thrusted up, fucking Ty’s mouth with his cock. Ty started to gag, but wanted to pleasure his lover so he continued giving him the blowjob. He occasionally pulled out to suck his big balls, getting his nostrils invaded by the man’s exquisite scent.  
“I-I’m gonna cum soon!” Chris pulled out his cock from Ty.

“Put your face close to it and open your mouth, baby. Let me see that pretty mouth of yours.” Chris began to masturbate while watching the kid look at his cock with expecting eyes. Ty gave his head a small kiss and that sent him over the edge. He came, shooting his seed all over Ty’s mouth and face. His baby was coated in his white semen, which he seemed to like since he was licking his lips with joy.

Chris cleaned him with some of the underwear located around the floor.

Ty climbed on top of him. Kissing him with hunger and making Chris taste a bit of his own sperm. A tiny whisper left his lips.

“Fuck me.” And the adult’s huge cock began to harden again.

Damn! Did he already want more? Chris thought. He remembered: kids this age are always horny, no matter how much they get serviced, always wanting more…  
Chris, still processing what just happened, found himself to his surprise searching for some lube in the drawers. He didn’t find any.  
“In my backpack.” He heard the childish voice behind him. What? How the…?

 

“You didn’t think I’d come unprepared if anything actually happened, did you?” Ty said in a mocking tone. 

 

Of course… The man thought. 

 

“You little devil… I’ll be right back.” He left him and went looking for Ty’s backpack, carefully placed on the room next to them. It was a small to medium bottle, filled to the top with a transparent slimy liquid. 

 

He made his way back to the room where Ty was. While the boy took pleasure in watching Chris’ cock swing from side to side as he approached.  
The older laid his baby down, ready to prepare him. He covered his lean body in kisses and clicked open the bottle to pour some on his fingers, and later on the younger’s butthole.

Putting his middle inside, he found his insides to be delightfully warm and wet. He heard the boy squirm a little, obviously not used to it. He curled it, trying to loosen up his small body. Chris pulled out his finger and added another, began to scissor Ty’s insides and found his spot by sliding them to the very bottom, hitting his prostate. A wimp proved it. He didn’t need a third finger. The boy was ready now.

He got close to his ear. Kissing his lobe and nibbling it a little. 

 

“You wanna ride me, baby? Mmmm? Ride me like a pony?” He suggested in a sexy tone.

 

“Aha.” He said whimpering. 

He placed Ty on top of him. The older began to lube his erection. It felt cold and the contrast sent chills through his spine. His kid had an eager expression; he was craving for that dick, wanting to get jammed packed by it.

“Are you sure you can take it all in?” Chris asked concerned. The boy nodded as an answer.

Before he could even tell him to go slow Ty slid that massive shaft all the way down in once. Screaming a mix between hard pain and wonderful pleasure.  
Chris felt like he was on heaven. Ty was so warm and tight, constricting his dick deliciously. He looked at him and man… The boy would surely make good money as a professional porn star.

 

“M- Move.” He said, almost choking on his own words. 

Chris moved his cock, being careful to notice any sign of discomfort in Ty’s face. He went at a steady slow pace, thrusting while all Ty could do was moan like a whore. He told him to go harder then. A demand he was pleased to obey. Increasing his speed and going deeper and deeper. With every thrust, his 8 inches were now touching the boy’s prostate every time now. The bed squeaked loudly and the headboard made strident noises with each pulsation Chris’s erection shoved to his baby. One in particular made Ty arch his back and let out a horny scream that echoed through the entire house. 

The stud took advantage of that and began to service his rock hard nipples. Playing with them, tickling them, screwing them.

“Chris, please. Harder! Harder!” 

 

The older was pounding Ty at this point. He pulled him down for some more snogging. Wanting, needing the candy flavor only Ty could give him. He felt his orgasm drawing near. He spread the kid’s butt cheeks to get balls deep in him. Plowing on Ty, knowing he was about to cum too. The look on his expression told so. 

With a moan of Chris’ name, he came. Shooting his cum like a sprinkler. Covering the adult’s muscles in a layer of white-transparent liquid. 

The clench on Ty’s walls was the trigger for the man, who with only 3 more thrusts was emptying his load on the boy’s rear end. 

They were both panting. None of them said a single word, they weren’t needed. Ty collapsed on Chris’ body; exhausted. The older let him do so. Enough for one night. He thought. He turned off the lights and got himself comfortable without moving Ty. 

“Goodnight babe.”

 

“Mmm-night.” The kid whispered with sleepy words.

 

The adult covered them in a thin blanket and dozed off for the night. The body of his baby boy keeping him warm.

 

-*-*-

 

…Chris woke up first the next morning. Feeling the sunlight shine directly on his face as he tried to stir from the dream. A light weight stopped from doing so. He opened his eyes and the sight in front of him made him put a wide smile. 

There he was, his sweet baby boy. Wearing nothing but his birthday suit; with the eyes shut and just the tiny sound of his breathing filling the entire room.  
Chris rested his head against the pillow and just stared at the ceiling. The smile no leaving his face yet. He caressed Ty’s hair while with the other hand he was holding his bare waist, not wanting to let go. As if he was afraid of Ty being taken away from him. 

Suddenly, someone grabbed Chris’ hand and placed it on Ty’s bubble butt. Chris frowned. He rose up his head and met a pair of light blue eyes covered by a thin layer of blond, messy hair. Ty looked at him with a mischievous smile. He was biting his lip.

“Morning, babe. How you feel?” Chris gave his butt a light squeeze.

 

“Good. I’m not as sore as I thought I would.” He gave him a wink that made his dick twitch.

 

“I’m glad baby, I really am.” He leaned to connect their lips and started to kiss Ty softly, wanting the kid to enjoy it too and letting the flavor of that delicious mouth take him to another land. It lasted almost two minutes before he remembered Ty had to breathe too. When he pulled out, his baby boy looked hotter than ever. With his face blushed to the extreme, lips red and plump and an even messier hair that made him look like a total porn star. He thought of making love to him again then and there but he put it away quickly. I might be too intense for him. 

“I’m going to the bathroom, you think you can survive on your own?” Chris said in a funny tone. As an answer he received a sloppy kiss followed by a “Don’t take too long.” He chuckled and went to the bathroom, closing the door after him. 

He took a piss and brushed his teeth before hearing a loud noise coming from his room. Scared, he opened the door, worried about Ty. He found him sitting on the floor, an embarrassed look on his face. 

“I can’t walk…” The worries seemed to leave Chris’ head. He was able to lift the boy and put him on the bed again.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to… You know…” He trailed of. 

“Don’t worry, they’ve told me it happens from time to time. I just, didn’t expect it to happen on my first time.”  
“Well, anyway I’m sorry. Want me to carry you to the living?” The younger nodded. 

They got pancakes as breakfast, and some leftover cake from the day before. They were watching a movie on the TV. An action flick Ty hadn’t heard of before but Chris knew very well. 

“Well, kiddo. Your mom’s going to be here in just a few hours and you still smell all sexed out. You have to take a shower, baby.” The younger pouted at the statement. He was right, everywhere went now seemed to be filled with that musky sex smell Chris managed to impregnate him with the night before.

“Ugh, really? I don’t want to! Besides you like it! I know you like it.” It was true. That smell was hypnotic for him. It made him go crazy both in his mind and his cock, and he wished the boy could have it on his body forever and ever. 

 

“You’re right, but as much as I like it, people could start asking you questions, baby.” Ty smiled.

 

“What?” The older looked at him.

 

“I just love it when you call me that: baby.” 

 

“You are my baby.” Chris had to admit, he loved it too. Ty was his baby, his sweet baby boy, and if he could, he would keep Ty with him for as long as possible.  
Before Chris could even react, Ty was already on him. With his hands around his neck, kissing him and grinding his hips against Chris’. The older could only smile to that kiss. Not being left behind his hands started to go up and down Ty’s body. Wanting to touch every inch of it and succeeding impeccably. Marking spots of the kid’s chest and neck with purple marks to show everyone who Ty belonged to. His dick grew hard against the boy’s butt, who noticed that and began to stroke it. The friction was driving the adult insane.  
Chris finally broke up from the snog and looked at the younger one in the eyes. His eye were filled with lust and desire to make that boy his again. A thin layer of sweat covered them both. He found what he was looking for in Ty’s gaze. He wanted it, as much as Chris did. 

He separated from the kid and made his way to his bedroom. Earning a loud groan. Chris chuckled; his baby boy was eager, but if he didn’t use any lube he might as well end up hurting him. And that was exactly what Chris wanted the least. He wanted Ty to enjoy this as much as he did, he wanted to make love to him, and he wanted Ty’s mouth to produce animalistic sounds he never thought he could. 

In the drawer besides the bed he found the bottle, almost full, and some condoms. He thought of using them, but since there wasn’t any chance of getting Ty pregnant (Much to his dislike) he didn’t grab them. In his return to the living room he heard a moan and his 8 inch erection just grew a bit more, if it was even possible.  
Ty was on the couch, legs spread wide and his eyes closed. His middle finger was going in and out of his butthole while Chris’ name came out of his mouth. When he opened them he almost came right there. 

“Well it seems like you are already having fun without me. Want me to come in later?” He was obviously kidding. There was no way he would leave the room with such a beautiful scene.

“Shut up and just take me! I want you inside, I need it.” Ty put out his finger and spread his legs even more to give space to the older man.  
The older hurried up to lube his cock, getting it nice for his boy. When he made sure it was ready he positioned on Ty’s entrance. He pushed in and wow, it was just like the first time. Warm, a bit less tight than before, and wet. The boy let out a moan and told him to start fucking him with barely audible words.  
He thrusted into the boy’s butt, with both care and strength, making sure he wasn’t hurting Ty. And he sure wasn’t by the way his baby boy made lovely horny guttural sounds with each time Chris hit his weak spot. Making his body feel like jelly.

“You like how I’m filling you up? You were made to take in cocks, weren’t you?” He received an affirmative moan in response.

“Kiss me.” He heard between moans. And who was he to refuse his baby’s desires?

The man leaned to snog the little kid while still hitting his prostate with his enormous cock. Their tongues playing with each other. Chris felt instantly overwhelmed again by the candy-like flavor in Ty’s mouth. How in the world could he do that? Did it come naturally to him?

“M-more. More, please!” He saw the needy look in Ty’s eyes, and realized then how much he loved the kid. He was sure as hell now. Even before that night, while filming Jurassic World, Ty was able to make his mind go fuzzy. With those funny and cute looks he gave him backstage before filming, the times when he “accidentally” ended up showing his beautiful bubble butt to him, with those shorts that fitted him so good, and when he casually rubbed a hand or arm against his, sticking there for longer than a normal person. Chris ended up making tons of mistakes whenever Ty was near, forgetting the lines or getting caught staring somewhere he wasn’t supposed to look at (You know what I mean). A nice thing for the producers to put in bloopers, but a real torture for him in the set.

He felt the boy’s tight walls clench around his dick and knew instantly the kid was about to cum. So, to make it even more memorable for his baby he decided to grab his tiny erection and start wanking him. 

“Harder! Harder, Chris!”

 

He never thought his name would sound like music to his ears whenever Ty said it. The sounds coming from his mouth duplicated in that instant. His baby was probably seeing stars right then. His prostate got hit at every thrust now, sending wave after wave electric shocks to all of his body, specially his little shaft, making his pleasure sensors go crazy. His lips met somehow his older lover’s ones. In less than one minute, he came. But by that time, the older had his hand wrapped around his little cock, stopping everything but a little drop of semen to come out. 

It felt strange, like a tiny frustration slowly increasing. He was about to say something when Chris kindly hushed him, putting a finger between his lips.  
“Shhh… Try to hold it for a few more seconds. You’ll see it’ll be worth it babe. Relax and let me take care of it. Shhh…”  
He stood there, still deep inside his ass. Caressing his nipples and not loosening his grip at any time. Ty’s moans turned to groans. He was desperate for a release; his penis looked purple and angry for holding that much and the anxiety was just too much. He tried to use his hands several times to set his tiny dick free, and every time Chris would only put it away kindly and tell him to hold on just a bit more; rubbing small circles around his knuckles to calm him down .  
5 minutes passed, both of them had lost time notion. Ty’s face was blushing a deep shade of red and his penis the exact same ultraviolet opposite. Chris himself was also getting yearning for holding on that much. His erection craved for some friction against his baby’s tight walls. Just when Chris saw small tears streaming down his boy’s angelic face, he decided it was enough.

With a kiss, he buried his dick to the very bottom, hitting Ty’s prostate again and spilling his seed inside his baby boy and giving him more reasons to be eager for a release. He loosened his grip around the kid and got ready for the show.

When his 4 inch penis finally got free, Ty gave a loud pleasure scream as spurt after spurt after spurt of white thick cum ended up landing on his belly, neck and some parts of his face. Seven shots total. Creaming him completely as he began to get little spasms caused by feeling the most intense orgasm of all his life.  
When they both got down, Chris pulled his softening cock out. Some cum dripped from Ty’s butthole. He embraced the boy in his strong arms and gave him soft kisses all over his face and neck, then licked his baby’s cum from his chest and belly. It tasted like his mouth: Sweet, almost like fresh bought candy bars, he could almost tell there was a trace of strawberry. Once he was finished he looked at Ty’s sleepy face. It was like looking at an angel. So peaceful, so cute, so perfect.  
“What time is it?” Ty pulled him out of his thoughts. It was two hours before his mother arrived and both still had the fresh sex smell coating their entire bodies. He carried Ty bridal style, knowing he couldn’t walk properly yet and took him to the shower. He put him on the toilet sit and turned the shower on, setting the temperature too. When he thought it was good he grabbed his baby boy again, putting his slender legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Some drops of semen spilled out of the kid and landed on the adult’s groin. He picked it up with a finger and gave it to his baby, who happily accepted it. He stepped inside with Ty and let the warm water wash away the sex mark off their bodies. 

Chris reached the soap and began to clean the younger one. Passing the soap softly on Ty’s skin while the boy loved… no, needed the feeling of those strong manly arms holding him, protecting him. He put his head on Chris’ shoulder, letting the stud wash him, removing the masculine essence from his body. He then cleaned his little dick, still sensitive from all the action it had before. The kid shuddered at the touch, tightening his hold on Chris, only for him to soothe Ty, distracting him with kind words and small kisses while he began to clean his private parts. Giving him a soft massage, specially on his balls: soft, hairless and now totally empty. It made Ty get his body closer to his lover’s, making him know that he liked it. Loving how the water seemed to take all of his problems away.

The adult continued by inserting a finger in the kid’s butthole, surprising Ty a bit, and pulled out in order to take the cum out of him. When he finally finished cleaning his baby boy completely, he put him on a counter on one of the shower’s sides and washed his own body. Putting an erotic show for Ty on purpose. Showing his muscles, then his now hardening cock and later his butt. Making his baby boy laugh at his silliness. 

Once both were clean, he grabbed the towel and proceeded to dry himself and later on, Ty. Wrapping him around the towel and carrying him again he put him on his bed. The boy was still sleepy. Opening his eyes from time to time in a failed attempt to stay awake. 

“Be right back.” The older said. He left Ty on his bed naked and went to get some clothes for him and his baby. 

 

When he returned and tried to get dressed Ty stopped him. 

“Wait, don’t get dressed yet. I wanna cuddle with you, like this.” Chris smiled at him. He put the clothes on the night table and lied in the bed, covering Ty with his arms while the kid just drifted off to sleep. 

 

-*-*-

 

Ty’s mother arrived an hour and a half later. By that time his son was already awake, dressed and in the middle of a fierce make out session with Chris Pratt. After giving the older one last kiss, he opened the door, being now able to walk, badly but walk, after all…  
Chris talked happily to the woman about how a good boy he was, how well he behaved and the many “normal” things they did. And also that he was welcomed at the house every time. Before saying goodbye he winked at Ty and gave his butt another squeeze. 

 

Yup, Ty was a really sweet kid.


End file.
